


Nightmares

by nothingofnote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingofnote/pseuds/nothingofnote
Summary: Some things never go away even when you turn your back on being a hunter.





	Nightmares

Sam has nightmares sometimes, still. Even with Amy curled up next to him. Nights that he doesn't sleep. Doesn't seem to want to sleep. Amy doesn't question them. She just gives him a kiss and tells him she's going to bed. Other times she just puts on a movie or just some random tv station waiting out the time before the next sunrise. There are times she doesn't do any of those things. 

Amy sits there next to him. Doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to. It's not a big deal. It's something that happens. They deal with it. One day it might stop. It might not. It's not as if sleepless nights are new to her. Her childhood and having a baby have given her a lot of practice.

It's the nightmares Amy wishes she could do more about. She hates it. But she can tell when they're happening. When they both sleep, it's so close together when they begin she knows. It wakes her up. She'll twist in his arms and sit up. Try so hard not wake him. Leaning against the headboard or the wall. Cradling him against her. Stroking his hair. Making sure he's okay until it passes. Then falling back asleep herself.

If she ever looks tired, which she thinks she does when she sees herself in the mirror, Sam doesn't say it. He just gives her a kiss and tells her she looks beautiful.


End file.
